


Love doesn't have appearance

by Harreehloueeh



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, best song ever, marcel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 06:08:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1255711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harreehloueeh/pseuds/Harreehloueeh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first OS in English, so tell me what do you think about it :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Love doesn't have appearance

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first OS in English, so tell me what do you think about it :)

Harry is a geek, and have a few friends, most students make fun of him because of his look, and call him Marcel. The only people who call him Harry are Zayn, Niall, Liam and Liam's brother: Louis. Harry is in love of him since long time, but he knows nothing is possible between them because Louis is a popular.

One day, Harry is at Liam's home with his two others friends, and headed for the bathroom but opened the wrong door and fell on Louis. Red on his cheeks, and wondered "how a guy could be so beautiful", he thought . He was interrupted in his thoughts: 

\- Hi Harry said Louis  
-H... Hi , said Harry . Sorry I thought it was the bathroom  
-Oh , this is the next door, says Louis with a smile  
-Thanks, said Harry in red with embarrassment

Harry left the room. Louis think that besides being smart, he's beautiful. Yes, for Louis, Harry is as beautiful internally and externally , his friends laugh at him and his friends , so his brother , and he didn't like that, and thinks all the time "How people couldn't see who Harry is for real, like he saw him since forever". 

The next day, Louis stood up and walked into the kitchen when he saw before him , Harry. He blushed at his sight and had a smile that spread to the eyes, it salvation. Harry turned, bowed in turn and fell to Louis in boxers , he blushed , thinking he had a perfect body, well designed abs . That is sure that he is not for me,"He's too good to be with someone like me", think Harry.

They all arrived at school, and Louis' friends not to be deprived of them laughed , but mostly of Marcel as he call him . Louis didn't see this as a good thing , he really doesn't like when we make fun of them , but especially his Harry.

-Stop to laughing at them, when you do this, it's like you do it to me. Liam is my brother and his friends are my friends, so stop immediately , says the edgy Louis to his friends .  
-Thanks Louis , said Liam to his brother  
\- You don't have to thanks me , you're my family and I do not like when some people attack it. The fact that you are geeks or you do not have a fashionable look should not give rise to teasing, exclaimed Louis before to leave

Louis is gone, and his friends could not believe it dared say it, of course Liam is his brother but why it also defends Marcel? He is in shock, "Louis takes my defense at the risk of losing his friends, it's amazing, why did he does that?" , Harry thought. Is there a chance that Louis felt the same to him? Harry is confused, his friends know how he feels about Louis since long time, even Liam there would no problem because deep down he knows that his brother is keen to him. 

\- Why do not you invite Louis to prom ? Liam asked , very seriously  
-What? you're crazy , it will sent me off, yes and it will still a matter of ridicule for his friends , Harry said surprised by the question, of course he wants to invite him but he is afraid of rejection. Because yes curly boy is never go out with anyone.  
\- How do you know, maybe he will say yes, and if he says no, you will be set, exclaimed Zayn  
-Try and like Zayn said, you will be set, said Niall  
-You are right , I have nothing to lose, says curly boy.

Harry walked to Louis who was with his friends. He hesitated several times before he speak: 

\- Hi, Louis , Can i ask you a question? he told with a knot in his stomach  
\- Of course, replied Louis with a smile  
\- Do you wanna come with me to the prom ? asked Harry, head down and anxious.

Everyone look at them, and for long seconds, Louis froze, he could not believe he asked this, especially in front of others. Having no response from Louis , mocking laughter begin to be heard, and Harry becomes red with shame and started to leave but a hand stopped him and made stop the laugh:

\- I would be delighted Harry, said Louis with a broad smile.

Curly boy and the others were surprised that Louis called him by his first name and especially his answer. He could not believe that, Louis, his Louis, agreed to be his rider. There were only two days before the prom and Harry stressed out , he would be the best for his Louis, to not make task near him. The afternoon, Harry decided to go shopping and to find a costume. Once his purchases done, curly boy goes home with a smile, yes he is on a cloud .

Finally the big night arrived, the eve day Louis told Harry, they find themselves on site, not that he was ashamed of Harry no, because if he comes home, Louis knew he would jump on him because Louis is also on a cloud since Harry's demand. He still could not believe it, He dared asked him to accompany him. Louis waited Harry in the room, while scanning the input of he saw him. It is a few minutes later a young man in black suit , curly green eyed and without his glasses, arrives. All eyes were directed towards the unknown, "Who he is?, here's the question everyone asked . When Louis looked to the man who had made his entrance, he could not believe it was Harry, oh my god he's handsome, he had never seen a man so hot , and it has increasing feelings towards him. Harry scanned the room when his eyes fell on the man in black suit, the wick to his forehead and blue eyes, he smiled while he walked towards him. Louis did the same, his gaze to Harry and smiled in turn. Reducing the distance between them, all eyes were brought to them, but they didn't see it, they had eyes only for each other. Once close enough Louis came over to Harry, seals their lips in a long and sweet kiss. This kiss, mark for both the beginning of a long history that they are not ready to forget, because from that day, Marcel was forget to leave room for Harry.


End file.
